Sleeping emotion
by RoxasRebel
Summary: The regular story of an irregular boy and what he goes through...a.k.a Roxas


A/N: This story is purely fiction. I do not own kingdom hearts or anything associated with the game. This is the first story that will be long term. Please give me a chance, and with that said ….Ladies and gentlemen please enjoy the story…

Chapter 01: Versitle Dreams  
They say a person's dreams are their inner-most desirable wishes. Although the state of a dream is infinite, it makes anything happen on a sub-conscious level. All I wanted was a little excitement in my life…But what I received was something far more then a mere dream….  
Roxas! Get up or you'll be late my parents called from down in the kitchen. Your not a morning person are you blondie? I scowled slightly because even half asleep I knew that voice from anywhere. Sora why are you here? Sitting up as my eyes adjusted to the darkness. Because how else would you make a great impression on the school if you are late? Sighing to myself I threw a pillow at Sora. Get out so I can at least change. Whatever… Sora said as he walked downstairs. I walked up to my closet and pulled out the school uniform. Several minutes later I walked down to the kitchen where my parents were drinking coffee. I walked up to the door and opened it. So we heading out Sora? He nodded happily as my mother stopped me. You haven't even eaten breakfast. I grabbed a piece of toast and held it in my mouth. Happy? I said stepping into the cool morning air of twilight town. I took a bite as I started walking down the street. Catch! Sora said loudly as he tossed me my skateboard. I caught it and hopped on the board as I was looking up at the morning sky. He rode up beside me. He smiled as I looked away. Still thinking about her aren't you? He asked concerned. I know its been a month…but I can't get her out of my mind… Roxas, it's not your fault…. She just doesn't realize what she left. I smiled as I tried my best to hold back the tears. Thanks Sora, let's hurry. Right behind you Roxy. We rode to the school courtyard. I hopped off my board and waved to Sora. See ya after school kay? He held a thumb up while walking away with Riku and Kairi. I walked over to a bench and took a seat. Man, I still am alone… Hey give it back Hayner! Someone said. I looked up at a group of people. A blonde haired boy was smiling as he held up the camra. The other guy was trying to grab it. Hayner just give pence his camera. A brunette haired girl walked up to the guys. Fine ollete, take it pence. He tossed it as all three of them laughed. I stood and walked away. I didn't say a word for three periods. Lunch! Man I'm hungry! Sora shouted out as I walked by. Roxas aren't you joining us for lunch? He asked . Not today. And with that I walked to a table alone. I sat as I opened a box of Raman. I ate quietly hearing everyone's conversations. Come on Xion or we won't get anything good. My eyes widened as I dropped my utensil. Uh-oh… Sora said as I stood. I slammed my fists into the table. All chatter had stopped as the attention was toward me. Well well , if it isn't Roxas… wouldn't want to try anything got it memorized? He said as my rage just kept building up. I wouldn't look up, I couldn't look up. Roxas… please just go…. She said quietly. I grabbed my bag as I left the cafeteria. That's right Roxy, leave with you tail between your legs. He said as I stopped. Shut up Axel…. I said holding back my anger. Have I struck a nerve? My bad… shut the fuck up Axel! I said as I dropped my bag. Ooh and what are you going to do I if I don't? Clenching my fist into the form of a ball I looked up at him. You're just a weak fuck Roxas, you can't hurt me. I ran and hopped on several different tables as I leaped into the air and drop kicked Axel in his jaw. He flew into the wall as I landed. Roxas! Xion yelled as I looked into her eyes. She ran to his side as I just looked away. He pulled a gun on me as my eyes widened. Night night Roxas. After that I heard a bang and everything went black. Sirens were blaring as I looked up at the ceiling. I exhaled as a single tear dropped.

What's wrong with you?! Sora said as he slid to my side. Axel just laughed as the ambulance and cops showed up. I did him a favor! Xion looked at my body once and left the building. Riku and Kairi began to tear up as Sora panicked. Nononono, come on Roxas stay with me…he pumped my chest as he gave CPR. Come on Roxas, your version of a joke isn't funny. He laughed slightly as he was teary eyed. The ambulance put me in the back on a stretcher as Sora went hysterical. No! Roxas! Riku grabbed him from behind. Let it go Sora, just let it go. I can't! He screamed as he cried helplessly. Ring Ring. Hello? Miss strife, I'm sorry to inform you… my mother dropped the phone as he make up began to run. H-hunny… she called. My dad came down stairs with a concerned look upon his face. Yeah? She looked up into his eyes. Today Roxas was shot. The bullet blasted through his skull… h-he's gone….

E/C: Well I hope I did a decent job for my first chapter and I hope you can find the time to R&R. I will post the second chapter soon.

Roxas: here did indeed try his best….despite the lack of confidence. LOL.

Author: Grr…


End file.
